St. Jude Children's Research Hospital has cancer education programs at mutiple levels for clinical and basic science students. A 3-month rotation for clinical assistants, and a 2-year program for clinical associates are described. The objectives are to train clinicians who can assume care of cancer patients with expertise in diagnosis and management and who can utilize, in-patient care, multiple subspeciality and basic research disciplines. Other programs which interdigitate with those for clinical assistants and associates are described, as well as cancer education programs for nurses and community practitioners.